story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lars (SoW game)
Lives with his mother Janice. A cheerful boy who loves good food, but generally is not employed. Lars (ラース Rāsu) is a bachelor from Story of World (game). Lars is the son of Janice who live at their own house in Food Tower area. Lars is a young, unemployed and carefree guy who likes to take naps in random spots. This may be because he likes female company in general and he tends to come across as outgoing, charming, and rather self-absorbed. Lars generally does not have a rival, but he has feelings for Mitzi. They have a set of "rival events" that will be available as the player improves or keeps their relationship with both people. The two however, will not marry together, even though they seem to have rival events. 'Schedule' Single Married 'Gifts' 'Marriage Requirements' 'Love Events' Black Love Event *Outside the player's house *Lars' name tag on his dialogue box is coloured black or further This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of her home, proven that Lars' name tag on dialogue box is coloured black or further. Lars will meet the player and asks if she wants a gift that he brought by. If his gift is accepted, Lars will be pleased, and the player gets a Bratwurst. However, if you reject Lars' gift, he will become upset and your relationship level with him decreases by 1000 XP. Purple Love Event *Lars' name tag on his dialogue box is coloured purple or further *The player has seen his Black Love Event The player is tasked to give Lars a chocolate-based dish. Blue Love Event *Lars' name tag on his dialogue box is coloured blue or further *The player has seen the previous 4 love events An event will occur after requirements previously mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. Find Lars on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00. Upon showing him the Ring, he will take the player to somewhere private. We then end up appearing at the beach. Lars likes the player very much, so he wants to confess her love. If the player wants to continue her relationship with Lars, the first 4 choices are all appropriate answers that one can give her, and they will become sweethearts! The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Lars. He will be very upset the next time the player talks to him, and will remind that she forgot something important. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses. Yellow Love Event *Lars' name tag on his dialogue box is coloured yellow or further *The player has seen the Blue Love Event Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Jocelyn to go on a date together. Upon receving a phone call from Lars in the morning, he will ask the female player if she's free for lunch. You can accept or refuse. Afterward, be sure to show up on the beach at 12:00. If the player does not do so, the event will be canceled and your relationship with Lars will go down by 800 XP. 'Rival Events' Lars and Mitzi only have 2 rival-like events. If the player is married, their romance events will not be available anymore. Rival Event #1 *Walk from house area to farm area *12:00 to 15:00 *Friday or Saturday *Sunny or Cloudy weather (Summer season) *Lars (Girl Player) or Mitzi (Boy Player) at a black friendship level only *The player must be single Mitzi is in the pasture tending to her horse when Lars comes by for a visit. He notices that Nora and Mitzi appear to still be good friends. Mitzi tells him that Nora loves it when she gets brushed. Lars is glad that he has a chance to talk to her, since they use to spend a lot of time fighting. He realised the other day that the fact the two of them have a love of animals is a good thing to him. Mitzi admits that she thinks the same way. With both of their horses getting older, the two of them have to take even better care of their friends. Mitzi suggests that he come visit her next time. Rival Event #2 *Macaron Ranch *17:00 to 18:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Lars (Girl Player) or Mitzi (Boy Player) at a black or purple friendship level only *The player has not become good friends with Bastian *The player must be single *Have seen Lars and Mitzi's 1st "Rival" Event Lars has stopped by the ranch to give Mitzi, but Bastian noticed that his customer was talking to someone and decided to investigate. Lars apologises because he didn't know Mitzi was still working, but Bastian excuses herself; she didn't realize that Mitzi had a "gentleman" over to visit with her. Mitzi smiles after Bastian leaves, and goes back to the topic of Lars' visit. Lars hands her some coloured pencils that she can use for her drawings. He can't wait to see what she can do with them! Mitzi is excited about her new pencil set, and sure to ask Lars for help if she needs it. 'After the "Rival" Events' Sometime after you have seen the 2nd rival event, there will be a scene of Lars confessing his feelings to Mitzi. Mitzi will be surprised that he feels that way about her, and would be lying if she said to never thought about marrying him, but serves her activities and canot abandon her faith. Mitzi will reject Lars' proposal and hopes to just become friends with him. Because of that, you can still marry the one of the two marriage candidates after one has viewed their two "rival" events. If the player wants to see Lars or Mitzi's "rival" events and their respective love events, they need to keep Lars or Mitzi at the matching name tag color to be able to trigger each rival event. After the player has seen Lars and Mitzi's 2nd rival event, they can continue to give Lars or Mitzi gifts to reach Teal Friendship requirement for marriage. This event was removed in The Shining☆Tower or its iOS/Android update, possibly due to controversy. 'Navigation' Category:Story of World (game) characters